User talk:Gunman6
Welcome! Hi, welcome to Wiki 24! Thanks for your edit to the Marcus Alvers page. If the links above do not provide the answer to any of your questions, please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Acer4666 (Talk) 21:39, May 8, 2012 I find it hard to be :Hey there, it's great you're looking out for 24 actors when you watch other films and TV programmes! However, the character you've described on the page you created sounds like Lugo Elson. Is this the person you meant? If it is, then he is played by Tony Curran, not Edward Conna, which we know because he was credited for it. Or do you mean Conna was doubling for Curran for a stunt? Let me know, and we can sort out the page appropriately. Thanks!--Acer4666 (talk) 17:11, June 18, 2012 (UTC) ::Hey it's good to see some love on the forums - it's a great way to get involved in the wiki and learn how things are. I look forward to your work on the site too! Regarding the above question, can I take it that you were mistaken about the edward conna/Tony Curran identification, so can I delete the page Edward Conna?--Acer4666 (talk) 22:23, June 18, 2012 (UTC) Images Hey, just to let you know about our image policy - it only allows one non-24 related picture per user, so you'll have to choose between File:Greg Fitzpatrick with Kiefer at the 2005 Taurus World Stunt Awards.png and File:Carlos Bernard and his stuntman, Scott Rosen on the set of "Alien Raiders.".jpg. For a collection of non-24 related pics for the purposes of identifying stuntmen, you can use a dedicated image hosting site (I use photobucket myself). Another couple of things from the image policy - you're adding fairuse tags to them, which is great, but they also need to be categorised - screenshots from the show go into episode categories (according to what episode they're from) and behind the scenes pics of cast and crew can go into Category:Images (cast) or Category:Images (crew). Also, for photographs, the .jpg format is preferred to .gif or .png - normally just before I upload any pic I open it in paint and save it as a jpeg. It's all a learning curve though - just thought I'd give you some pointers!--Acer4666 (talk) 22:28, June 23, 2012 (UTC) ::Alright, I'll clear my page no problem. And I also prefer jpeg/jpg as a whole but was just uploading it based on what format it was in to begin with. Sorry, I did just randomly add this but I felt like the user pages could use just an extra add-on like so many others have included. Again, I know space is limited and don't believe anything should be added unless it's for the episode or character guide or because you, the admins, say so but felt like all of Jon Cassar's diary photos would give a complete feeling to the site as oppose to just reusing the snapshot of the characters they play. As for Chon, that picture definitely looked like it belonged there. As for the pics, sorry, I thought the captions were the only required elaborations. They are all just behind-the-scenes moments with no episodes specified.--Gunman6 02:06, June 24, 2012 (UTC) :The jon cassar pics and the chon pic etc. are all fine because they are on set when filming 24, but every image needs to be categorised - as I say if they're behind the scenes pics they need either Category:Images (cast) or Category:Images (crew) adding to them. :I've deleted the Greg Fitzpatrick pic - other people may have lots of userpages but they should only have one non-24 related pic, as per the policy!--Acer4666 (talk) 10:45, June 24, 2012 (UTC) I deleted the Fitzpatrick one hours before today so I don't know what you mean unless you meant you were just getting it out of the system(?). Alright, I'll try adding those tags though.--Gunman6 19:55, June 24, 2012 (UTC) Alright, I added those tags to every pic I uploaded so far.--Gunman6 20:01, June 24, 2012 (UTC) :Hey, thanks for adding the categories to the images! I should've explained better - if you remove the colon (:) that I put in front of the word "category", it adds the category to the page rather than just displaying a link to the category. The reason I used colons here was to stop the category being added to this talkpage. But yeah, if you do Category:Images (cast) rather than Category:Images (cast) it will work (but omit the "nowiki" tags that are visible in source mode). :As for deleting images - as soon as you upload an image, it is on the wiki and can be viewed. When you add it to a page, that's simply using the image (which is already on the site). So deleting an image from the page doesn't delete the image - it still exists on the wiki, and only admins can delete it for good.--Acer4666 (talk) 21:44, June 24, 2012 (UTC) Great, great, great.--Gunman6 21:53, June 24, 2012 (UTC) Image categories The purpose of pna-imageverify was for users to retroactively tag unverified images. Currently you're using it exclusively as a default behavior to avoid tagging images, but this is really an abuse of the tag. I know it can be annoying but please do not upload any more images without the correct episode tag. It takes time and pride but that's the point: to have everything very neatly organized from the outset. Also please note that many the current batch of images you have uploaded most recently have problems. The filenames are bad (containing strings of text like "DVDRip.XviD-TOPAZ pic 4"), the quality is very poor, and the file sizes are gigantic (PNGs are generally best avoided). Are you able to upload jpg versions of these? I probably sound like a wining geezer but it's best to fix these kinds of things right off so when the projects you have get underway, there are less bumps. 00:16, July 14, 2012 (UTC) :No offense taken but for some reason, whenever I tried uploading in .jpg format, the site claimed that it wasn't the original meme format or some similar effort, so that's why I switched to that lesser format. Yes, some of the knock-outs weren't in great quality. :Anyway, I'm done with image uploading for the day, didn't know this would be a stretch or violation of the terms but I hope to tag it soon with the proper format. Either way, I didn't find the .png files to be poor quality although again the .jpgs are unfortunately blurry in certain areas. :I'll try to get the table/charts underway so I can get those photos in the right position but this was the only thing going on for today.--Gunman6 (talk) 00:27, July 14, 2012 (UTC) ::To upload files as .jpg, they need to be in .jpg format before upload. Trying to upload a .png and calling it a jpeg, as you were doing, will produce a MIME type error. You just need to open the picture in a picture editor (I use paint), and then crop the image and save it as a jpeg. It takes a bit longer, but ensures that image upload conform to policy and are of the best quality. ::However as said your image uploads are definitely of too poor quality to begin with. Compare this image of yours with this image of the same scene. What are you using to get the images? I use vlc media player, which is available to download free here, and it will give screenshots of proper quality.--Acer4666 (talk) 15:51, July 17, 2012 (UTC) Gunman unless there is some compelling objection, I have to go through and delete most or all of the recently-uploaded images on grounds of quality and file size. In the meantime, definitely continue working on your user pages, just use a placeholder like File:ImagePending.jpg for the images. Then, when you are able to re-upload replacements, choose much clearer frames from each scene, use the jpg format, type cleaner file names, and exclude that white bar that appears on the border. Everything will turn out perfect that way. 09:22, July 19, 2012 (UTC) :I find it hard to believe that ALL the photos are bad quality, the only ones that truly slugged are the ones for scenes darkly lit. Can you guys at least click & drag those to folders on your desktop so that in the future someone can at least replace them with higher quality ones? I'm fine with removing it based on it going against your standards, I'm not fine with it killing all that time I spent uploading them in the first place. Can you copy them and upload a higher resolution please? Not now, but soon as oppose to randomly deleting them one-by-one & saying better luck next time?? I don't have Paint as this is a Mac machine. The one Day 8 one for the parking garage was in high definition though and had to be scaled down just so it could fit on this site. Can someone tell me what's wrong with the Day 7 ones showing coffee refreshments? Those were good quality, it's the Day 1 & 3 ones that truly stink.-- 16:53, July 19, 2012 (UTC) Anyway, if you're going to delete then can you retake this photo and reupload it? It's rather blurry like the ones of mine that need extra resolution: http://24.wikia.com/wiki/File:7x24_Christopher_Leps.jpg -- 17:03, July 19, 2012 (UTC) :You're asking what's wrong with your Day 7 FBI photos - I've replaced one of them, there's no way I'm going to replace them all especially as they're not in use on any pages. :Compare your upload to the replacement. Then compare file sizes - your .png is 719kb while the .jpg is 99kb, showing how inefficient .png format is. Also, the new upload is properly categorised, and doesn't have loads of "DVD-RIP xVID-TOPAZ" nonsense in the file name. :As for that Christopher Leps shot you link to, that is the same resolution as the picture I linked to, it's just cropped so is a smaller picture so when you expand it, it appears blurrier. Also, it's the best shot of Christopher Leps in that role, and most importantly it's in use on a page. If anyone can get a higher resolution shot, they are welcome to replace it, but note the image policy says any files unused after 24 hours of upload are liable to be deleted by an administrator--Acer4666 (talk) 17:26, July 19, 2012 (UTC) :Well, more than half of the photos (most easily the weapons section and background character shots are just as blurry as mine). And why delete them when this is a page in progress? I'm sorry I haven't made time for it but if I could get all of Friday and the weekend, it would be set in stone.-- 17:46, July 19, 2012 (UTC) :: You can take as long as you need of course! The thing is, none of the giant PNGs can be used anyway: the versions that will replace them cannot be uploaded over the current ones, so there is no purpose keeping them. This is because the wiki software will not let anyone replace a .png with a .jpg. It's not just an arbitrary rule, it's a technical wiki thing. You can only replace jpgs with jpgs, and so on. Does this make sense? :: The fact that this is a work in progress doesn't affect it, because the pictures can always been inserted later, once they are all straightened out. 20:30, July 19, 2012 (UTC) :Yes, it's sound and it's not a debate, it's a rule of thumb that must be followed by the book. Can I send you these pictures though so you or the others can take higher quality versions at a later date?-- 20:49, July 19, 2012 (UTC) Jack's season 2 house Hey, I know you were interested in the house Jack was in at the start of Season 2 - you might be interested in this article about the filming of that scene. It describes the place as a "rented townhouse that's a five-minute drive from the "24" soundstage" - the 24 soundstage at that time was located here, so it narrows down the location a bit, but I can't get closer than that--Acer4666 (talk) 11:56, August 8, 2012 (UTC) :Great find, sir! It does leave a few things open for interpretation but at least you get an idea of the vicinity/range of the filming place.--Gunman6 (talk) 16:48, August 8, 2012 (UTC) Coliseum stuntman Hey, I'm pretty positive I've identified one of the remaining stuntmen playing Kingsley's henchman at the coliseum, but I thought I'd run it past you to see what you (or others) think. There's a stunt guy called Bennie E. Moore, jr. who has worked on 24, and there aren't any decent recent pictures of him online. However, I found him playing a bus driver in Fight Club, and despite what I think is a prosthetic nose he's been given in that film it's the same guy. I did a comparison of the two here - do you agree? If no-one disagrees I'll make the article in a bit--Acer4666 (talk) 22:08, September 24, 2012 (UTC) :Holy crap! Great eyes!! No quibbles from me.--Gunman6 (talk) 23:03, September 24, 2012 (UTC) And speaking of the stunt guys again, I made a list of the best of the best here: http://www.imdb.com/list/nowp62ajwdI/ and since some of you guys are also fans of the Jason Bourne films, I thought I'd mention that not only has Christopher Leps doubled and fought against Kiefer but he also has doubled twice for Matt Damon! So technically that long awaited fight between Bourne and Bauer has already happened with the latter being victorious (a la scorching).;)--Gunman6 (talk) 23:03, September 24, 2012 (UTC) ::Ah that's a cool list! Thanks for sharing. There are some guys on there that have appeared on 24 but we still haven't found them in it. ::Only two of Kingsley's henchmen left to spot - but unfortunately there aren't really good enough shots of their faces to be completely sure. I'm about 95% sure that the sniper Scott was played by Norman Howell, I've done a comparison here with two of his other roles. As for the last guy, the best shot I've got of his face is this, and there's a few people I suspect it could be but the shot isn't good enough to be able to verify it really. ::And Christopher Leps's imdb page is very interesting - in that the 24 episodes he's listed for seem to be (fairly) accurate! I think that his Day 6 credit on imdb may be one episode off and he plays the last unidentified one of Fayed's men in the final gun battle - I did a comparison of those two here, and they look pretty similar to me except for the darker hair (I'm not sure if that's just the lighting in the 24 scene)--Acer4666 (talk) 12:38, September 25, 2012 (UTC) :Thanks, mate and I just made the list out of being amazed by stunt guys from this, the memory-alpha archives and just in general. I'm not sure about some of the other ones MIA but maybe someday. I'm just glad that finally we found two 99% likely guys for the two other main stunt guys but the unknown there is really leaving me stumped. I might just have to go through all the stunt guys' pages once huge evening side-by-side with that pic.--Gunman6 (talk) 06:52, September 26, 2012 (UTC) Image policy Hey, this is a reminder that you need to follow the image policy for uploading any pictures. If you don't know what episode an image is from, and therefore can't categorise it correctly, then you can't upload it to the site and expect others to identify it. Also, note that if you upload photos and do not use them within 24 hours, they are liable to be deleted. Unless you know of a place photos can specifically go, it's best not to upload them hoping they will be useful to the site, as they'll probably just get canned before we get a chance to use them. In answer to your question about the "background tech", that's Kevin played by Ryan Moore, and we already had a better quality version of the picture here so I've deleted the other.--Acer4666 (talk) 23:10, October 22, 2012 (UTC) :Okey dokey, no offense taken. I didn't want to cross barriers but apparently I did. I'll have to find out more about the Carlos Bernard Chicago Mets cup pic then. I know the names of all the others which I got from that Geocities site so I'll work on them when the holidays roll round. ::Don't worry, you haven't crossed any barriers - it's all a learning curve! It's just we need all images to be categorised into which episodes they are from as they're uploaded, and we need all images on the site to be in use.--Acer4666 (talk) 10:21, October 24, 2012 (UTC) Steve Lanza Hey, just about the extra role you added to Steve Lanza's page - I can't check it out myself as I don't have the S8 DVD, but what makes you think he is a different character to Lanza? Your description makes him sound like he's doing the same function as the Lanza character and they both appear in that episode--Acer4666 (talk) 10:21, October 24, 2012 (UTC) Better picture Is there a better from Steve Lanza as Haynam agent? --Station7 (talk) 05:57, October 26, 2012 (UTC) :Currently, there are no other photos of the scene but in that episode (#13 of Day 8), he is a CTU tech for Haynam on both his resume and IMDb, not as Agent Lanza like he is in the later episode and as credited here on the wiki for episode 13. :Take a look at his Vimeo Demo Reel and you'll see.--Gunman6 (talk) 06:13, October 26, 2012 (UTC) ::There is no in-universe reason to think they are different characters - it looks like they're even wearing the same shirt! Lanza is a CTU tech, so the actor being credited as "CTU tech" makes sense. The inconsistency from imdb is because they copy what we have here brainlessly - he was credited as CTU tech in the episode, so imdb reproduce that, but he was given a name by Chloe, so we list him everywhere as Lanza, and imdb has picked up one of those from our credits list.--Acer4666 (talk) 14:14, October 26, 2012 (UTC) ::However, him playing a UN security guard in episode 3 of Season 8 may be another role, that needs to be checked out--Acer4666 (talk) 14:17, October 26, 2012 (UTC) :I apologize for that confusion but I figured he was a different one from mainly the demo reel and his actual resume on LinkedIn.com; good luck on the other identification though.--Gunman6 (talk) 15:09, October 26, 2012 (UTC) Deaths on 24/Kills by Jack pages Hey, just about adding actor links in these pages - please suggest this on the talk page and attempt to gain consensus before making these changes. I strongly disagree with doing it, as that column is for character names, with links to character articles, and what you've done is effectively "hide" links to actor pages within that. It's the reason I started User:Acer4666/Actors killed by Jack Bauer in the userspace rather than adding it to the mainspace article - perhaps when enough have been identified we could have an extra column, but mixing actors and character is asking for trouble in my opinion. Anyway, major changes require consensus, so I've reverted the edits and in order to put them back a discussion is required. Just letting you know my position on it too.--Acer4666 (talk) 18:02, November 16, 2012 (UTC) Forum Hey there, I've noticed you've got into the habit of uploading a picture to the wiki and then starting a discussion on the talk page of the file. This isn't the best way to hold general discussions, (a) because a lot of users use as opposed to and so don't see these discussions happening, and (b) because if pictures aren't used within 24 hours, they will be deleted in accordance with the image policy (along with their talk pages). A much better way to hold discussions is on talk pages or the Forum. You can then add pictures to the forum page to illustrate your discussion, and they will no longer be "unused". So, if any of the day 1 pictures you've uploaded aren't in use on a page within 24 hours of their upload, they'll be deleted, to give you a heads up--Acer4666 (talk) 18:37, November 19, 2012 (UTC) :Got it, where do I post the Goofs that Proudhug is continuing the legacy of? ::On User:Proudhug/Uninvisible, it says people should feel free to post any they find so you could add it to that page if you wanted--Acer4666 (talk) 19:06, November 19, 2012 (UTC) :Alright, well, I'll add it then. It's already in the talk though.--Gunman6 (talk) 19:22, November 19, 2012 (UTC) Discussions Hey, just to let you know that if you have something you want to discuss or debate about the site the best place is on user talk pages or on the forum. It's impossible to have a debate using edit summaries - I noticed you left this comment recently about where on actor pages TV movies should go: :"Last I checked, any movies of any kind went under filmography since typically everyone associates movies of any medium as a film regardless because in the end scheme of things, it's a 90-120 minute program regardless of whether it was DTV or on TV." To respond to the remark - note that the "television appearance" section is not disjoint from the "selected filmography" section - it is in fact a SUBsection of the filmography. Therefore these things are going under filmography, and no-one's claiming they're not films, but rather within the filmography section we separate out everything that was made for TV. Using the logic you describe above (separating them purely based on running length) we would put a short film into "television appearances" even if it never appeared on television.--Acer4666 (talk) 03:09, December 22, 2012 (UTC) :I'm reminding you here again about not having discussions in edit summaries. If someone reverts an edit you make, giving a reason that you don't agree with, you don't redo the edit while stating your counter argument, because that leads to edit warring. Instead, the procedure is to bring it up as a discussion on the talk page, and after a debate has been had or consensus reached through silence, then you may put your edit back--Acer4666 (talk) 00:39, January 16, 2013 (UTC) Sidebar The Sidebar is a template that has been programmed to accept certain fields in order to display them. The list of fields that will work with it is available here. If you want to propose a new field for it, the forum would be the best place. It is always good practice to first propose changes that will affect a large number of articles, such as adding a kill count field to everyone's sidebar, before going ahead with them as they take a lot of time to revert if you do them wrong/not everyone agrees with the change--Acer4666 (talk) 01:57, January 16, 2013 (UTC)